


I Can See My Future Now

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Flirting, Happy, One Shot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: Sasuke returns from her penance and goes to see Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	I Can See My Future Now

Naruto opened his front door to find Sasuke staring back at him. This was their first meeting in eight months, but Sasuke looked as beautiful as ever. Unblemished porcelain skin, delicate facial features, naturally pouty lips, and her striking obsidian eyes. Sasuke’s hair was longer than Naruto remembered, a thick band of hair pouring through the sash wrapped around her head and pooled over her shoulder, reaching about mid chest. Naruto found the midnight black colour of the last Uchiha’s hair to be quite fetching.

“Hey.” Sasuke said, brushing the thick band of hair back over her shoulder.

Naruto grinned widely and then crushed her in a hug. “Sasuke!”

“O-oi!” The raven-haired kunoichi sputtered, slamming her fist on his chest. “At least wait until I get inside first.”

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just so glad to see ya. Come in!” Naruto removed his arms from around his best friend and ushered her into his home. Sasuke walked into the home, removing her sandals, then her poncho which she placed neatly on Naruto’s couch. She removed the sash wrapped around her head and ran her hand through her hair, shaking out any tangles. This action made Naruto gulp silently, unheard by Sasuke. She then placed the sash on top of her poncho. “Can I get you tea or something?”

“Tea would be perfect.”

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement and went to his kitchen to prepare the tea. Sasuke observed the flaxen-haired shinobi. Naruto was already taller than her when she left Konoha to wander the world. Now he was even taller, and his frame larger with added muscle. He had been diligent with his training even during the relative peace.

“Are you back for good now?” Naruto asked while shuffling around in the kitchen.

“Yes, I’ve reflected deeply during my travels and have come to terms with myself and my crimes. I’m ready to move on with my future, if the people of Konoha will let me.” Sasuke sincerely replied.

“Awesome, Sasuke! I’m sure they will, they accepted me, so it should be a cakewalk for you.” The kettle let out a shrill whistle, and Naruto removed it from the heat source. “Ah, so what’s that future you’re looking for?”

“Rebuilding my clan.” Sasuke heard Naruto bang his head on an open cupboard. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, I’m fine.” Naruto said while rubbing his head. “So, is there, um, any lucky guy you have in mind?”

“I’ve just returned. I have no suitors in mind.” Sasuke sat down on the couch as Naruto came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. He placed it in front of his best friend, who thanked him before sipping it to test the temperature. Too hot. She placed it back down on the table. “I have a favour to ask of you, Naruto.”

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, “Sure, what is it?”

“Can I stay with you for a while?”

Naruto knew that the fair-skinned kunoichi sold the Uchiha compound to the council prior to leaving on her travels. She wanted a clean slate when she returned. They refurbished the building and rechristened it as the Police and Patrol buildings. However, he was a bit surprised the Uchiha would come to him for lodging.

“Did you ask Sakura-chan already?” That seemed like the more logical place for Sasuke to stay.

“You are my best friend, I want to stay with you.” Sasuke said, she saw Naruto’s face flush red. “Sorry,” Sasuke started, “I’ll find somewhere else to stay if you are uncomfortable with the idea.” The kunoichi stood up to leave, but Naruto grasped her wrist with his hand, stopping her.

“No, no, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want!” Naruto smiled at his friend. Sasuke sat back down and Naruto released her wrist.

“Hmm, I’m glad, but why was your face so red? I thought you were agitated by my request…” She asked with a frown.

“N-nah. It…my face got red cause you said we are best friends, and it made me happy.” Naruto replied bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh.” Sasuke felt a tightness in her chest she could not explain. She began to drink her tea, occasionally glancing at the blonde, who seemed to be staring at her the whole time. “Can I take a shower?” Sasuke asked, after she finished her tea, stirring the shinobi from he thoughts.

“Yeah sure, let me get a towel for you first. You have pyjamas?” Naruto began to go to his room to get an extra towel for the kunoichi.

“I have extra clothes.” Sasuke kept all her clothing in a sealing scroll. She only had a few pairs and they were all designed for comfort and travel. Nothing anyone would consider casual sleepwear.

“So, that’s a no then. Let me see if I can find anything here. I have some stuff from a few years ago that might fit.” Naruto rummaged around in his room for a bit before he appeared in front of the Uchiha with a set of clothing and a towel.

“Thanks, Naruto…orange, of course.” Sasuke, said with a sigh as she observed the clothing. Naruto replied with an impish smile.

* * *

Naruto hung Sasuke’s poncho and sash in his closet and then washed the dishes while he waited for Sasuke to finish her shower. He felt giddy at the idea that he could now spend so much time with his old friend, catching up, training, just hanging out. It would be great!

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and Naruto’s breath hitched. Her hair was still damp, and it clung more to her forehead and neck than usual. Her neck and cheeks were flushed slightly from the hot shower. The orange tee-shirt he gave her was too large. The sleeves were loose around her slimmer arms, and the hem of the shirt went just past her hips. The green toad boxers he gave her barely made an appearance past the end of the shirt.

Oh god, she was not wearing pants.

Naruto drank in the sight of her long, pale legs. The looked surprisingly slim, considering Naruto knew how much power a kick from them had. Sending his vision down, he glanced at her dainty feet. The blonde never paid any extra attention to anyone’s feet before, but Sasuke’s was unnaturally pretty, Naruto decided.

Fuck, she was dressed as if she was his girlfriend.

“Why are you staring?” Sasuke asked with a slim eyebrow raised.

“Why…why aren’t you wearing the pants?” Naruto finally found his voice after he watched Sasuke shuffle over to a chair opposite from Naruto, who was sitting on the couch.

“They were too big, idiot.”

“Huh, you have long legs, so I thought it would be fine.” Naruto muttered, enraptured by Sasuke running a hand through her damp hair.

“Not that,” Sasuke snapped, “it wouldn’t stay up on my hips.” Naruto ran his eyes over his friend’s hips and refrained from commenting, lest she stab him with a kunai. “Hey, these boxers are washed right?” Sasuke narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“They’re new!” 

“Oh good.” The two sat in silence for a moment. “It’s funny.” Sasuke said her lips upturned.

“What is?” Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m dressed like I’m your girlfriend.” Sasuke’s tone made it seem like she told an excellent joke. Naruto just groaned.

* * *

As Naruto hoped, the two spent much of their free time together, outside of missions. They would usually train, get lunch, train some more, then head home and discuss a variety of topics, sometimes reminiscing about the past, sometimes wondering about their futures. Naruto purposely avoided talking about Sasuke “reviving” her clan, and Sasuke never brought it up either.

One hot summer night, Naruto prodded Sasuke to accompany him to the local convivence store to buy a popsicle.

“Here.” Naruto separated the two sticks and passed one to his best friend. The raven-haired kunoichi stared at the proffered gift blankly for a second before she took it.

“Thanks.” The two left the front of the convivence store, leisurely making their way back home.

“I hope you like watermelon flavor.” Naruto smiled at the shorter girl. She just shrugged and began licking the popsicle. Naruto felt beads of sweat run down the back of his neck and he constantly peeked at Sasuke as she attended to her dessert.

‘Ah, fuck, I should have bought soda or something.’ Naruto cursed as he forgot about his own popsicle, his body heating up from his unsavoury thoughts.

“Hey, idiot, you’re dripping over yourself.” Naruto’s voyeurism was broken by Sasuke’s smoky voice. Naruto looked down to see some of the popsicle had melted over his left arm, going from the bottom of his wrist to mid forearm. He placed the top portion of the popsicle in his mouth letting go of the stick with his left hand, gripping it and switching his right hand to hold onto the stick. He also splayed his left arm so the liquid would not drip down to his elbow.

“Sasuke, you got a napkin or something?” Naruto asked his friend as he took the popsicle out of his mouth. Sasuke shook her head and frowned.

Sasuke held the stick of her popsicle in her hand then hooked the inside of her elbow against Naruto’s forearm, bringing it closer to herself. She leaned over and licked from his forearm up to his wrist, following the trail of liquid left by the popsicle. Naruto clenched his teeth at the feeling of Sasuke’s warm and wet tongue against his flesh. His bandaged arm spasmed and he dropped his popsicle.

“What are you doing idiot.” Sasuke sighed after she let go of his arm. “Here, finish off mine. I’m done with it.”

Naruto wordlessly took the popsicle, not trusting himself to utter anything coherent. Sasuke observed the young man, his eyes stayed planted to the side, avoiding Sasuke’s gaze. The blonde’s face looked as if someone painted it the brightest shade of red they could find. Sasuke doubted Hinata could even match the intensity of Naruto’s blush.

Staring at her friend’s face, Sasuke felt that strange tightness around her chest again.

‘Ah, it’s pretty amusing to get him to look like that.’ She also thought with an inner chuckle at the unintentional result of her actions.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a yawn and sauntered out of the room, entering the dining area. Naruto was already in the kitchen, and something smelled delicious.

“Hey teme, I’m just making some omelettes. Do you want tea or juice?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke had found over time that her roommate was surprisingly domestic. He was a decent cook, at the very least a league above Sasuke herself, cleaned frequently, even if he was not the most thorough, and kept good care of the few plants he had around the house.

“Tea.”

Naruto hummed in acknowledgment and placed the kettle over the stove. While he was making breakfast, Sasuke thought about that last few months. The two had been living together in Naruto’s small apartment for the last four months since she came back. She knew she should have left and found her own place by now. Sakura mentioned it more and more frequently whenever they met up. How it was strange that the two were living together even though Sasuke easily had the means and time to find her own place by now. Logically, what Sakura said was true. Internally, Sasuke believed the pink-haired girl was just jealous. Sasuke was not the best at reading other people’s feelings, but she was almost certain about this.

She caught her fellow kunoichi taking side long glances at Naruto whenever the three met up. Peeking at his face and body whenever she thought the young man was not looking. And while Sasuke found that behaviour reprehensible, it was not like she did not understand. Naruto was handsome in his own way. Healthy, tanned skin, the most expressive eyes in Konoha, and those exotic whisker marks were a nice touch. His facial features were a bit soft for a man, but it fit his personality to a tee, and he generally had a warm, inviting look to him. His body on the other hand…Sasuke was sure Sakura must have seen Naruto’s nude upper half on occasion, but Sasuke saw it almost every other day when they trained and many times at home when he was too lazy to throw on a top. His body was chiseled, tempered from his passionate training and bottomless work ethic. She would love to run her hands down his chest and rub her fingers across his abd-

“What’s wrong Sasuke, you’re staring holes at me.” Sasuke looked up to meet the grinning Uzumaki, as he placed her omelette and tea down.

Sasuke felt a blush taint her face. She had been ogling her roommate while fantasizing about him. She vowed to never spend time with Sakura and Ino anymore, the way those two gossip bats discussed men in the most lascivious manner was tainting Sasuke herself. 

“It’s nothing.” Sasuke muttered and began eating her food. After a moment she noticed Naruto was staring at her. “What?”

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it, looking to the side. Redness seeped into his cheeks and he looked directly at Sasuke, his eyes shimmering. “I just thought…your bed hair is cute.” Naruto’s ears started to burn.

Sasuke felt her chest flutter this time, different from the tightening she usually felt. Sasuke placed her face in her hand and moaned. The tableware clattered as she heard Naruto move.

“Sasuke, what’s wrong.” Naruto was kneeling by her now, a hand placed on her shoulder. Sasuke took a moment to gather her thoughts. She gazed at Naruto’s face, the concerned look in his blue eyes setting her chest on fire.

This is what she wanted. This is what she dreamed of.

“I was just…thinking about the future.” This caused Naruto to stare at her blankly.

“Oh, and what about it?”

“Do you remember what I said when I came here?” Sasuke scanned her friends face. He seemed to tense up.

“Yeah, I do…I mean I think I know what you’re talking about.” The blonde said nervously. Sasuke found his trepidation cute, it made her smile.

“I was just thinking I could see my future now.”

Naruto frowned. “What does that mean? Like is that a power of the Rinnegan?”

Sasuke laughed. The idiot would always be an idiot. “No, it means I know what I want my future to be.”

“Ah, and what’s that future then?” Naruto said, somewhat glumly, seeming to predict, incorrectly, where Sasuke was going with his train of thought.

“It’s you and me, in this dingy apartment, with three or four brats running around.” Naruto’s expression widened Sasuke’s grin. His face erupted with a furious reddening, eyes stretched to their limit, his arm fell off Sasuke’s shoulder limply, and his mouth stood agape as his brain processed what his best friend had said. It was an amusing sight.

“Sasuke…you…I…four…when…” Naruto began sputtering nonsensically.

“Oh, shut up, dead last.”

When he did not, Sasuke gripped his hair, tilting his head back, and did it for him, and Naruto felt his best friend’s lips smirking against his, like whenever she won a spar.

Naruto certainly did not mind losing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a series of one shots featuring Naruto and genderbent characters. Unfortunately I completely ran out of motivation while trying to write any others, so I re-purposed the one I finished as a singular one shot for AO3. If, somehow, I'm able to complete anything else, I'll rename this story, update the summary, and add them here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you.


End file.
